Satanic Kissing Cousins
by Coilerfan35
Summary: The squints have a feild trip and get to go to Connecticut. Bones' cousin comes to join the squints, and when she starts to shove Bones' out of Booth's life, will Bones's get jealous, or will Booth be able to help Bones when she gets in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

A Field Trip and an Intruder

"Wow. This is turning out to be a cool day." Hodgens said jumping up the steps of the platform of the Jeffersonian.

Booth looked up from his hand "Really because it's pretty boring for me." He said "Bones hasn't left this table all day. I think her throat is malfunctioning. She hasn't talked for hours."

"Maybe she's turned into a full robot by now," Zack said

"Maybe," Hodgens said

Booth took a piece of paper and tore a piece off. He bundled it up and threw it at her head. But Bones stayed still focused on the body in front her.

Hodgens and Zack looked at each other and laughed "You are going to get hit." Zack said

"How do you know?" Booth said wadding up another piece of paper and threw it at her head.

"She was my teacher. You know how teachers go. You push their buttons. She's wacked me a couple of times." Zack said

"I'm only worried if she has a gun," Booth said throwing more paper at her

Hodgens laughed "Suit yourself man. Zack lets go find a camera." Hodgens said and Zack followed after them

Booth stood up and stood on the other side of Bones he made faces at her and circled around her. Hodgens and Zack knelt down and held the camera to catch this. Both laughing. Booth walked around and poked her. He poked her again and again. Then he knelt down beside her. He got close to her face and Bones quickly turn towards him "BAH!" she screamed. Booth jumped and fell backwards knocking the chair over and hitting his head on the rails of the platform.

Hodgens and Zack laughed loudly leaning on each other for support and Bones smiled in triumph. "That should teach you not to try to scare me." Bones said pulling off the gloves on her hands and threw them away.

Booth sighed and leaned his head back. "OH SHUT UP!" he screamed to Hodgens and Zack

The two laughed and tried to stop but couldn't and saved the video and went away to show Cam and Angela.

"Hey Bones?" Booth asked

"Yeah?" she asked as she wrote down her notes on the skeleton in front of them.

Hodgens and Zack came back and interrupted them "Man, when is that new intern coming?"

"New intern?" Booth asked

"Yeah," Hodgens said "She's hot!"

Bones looked up

"Sorry." Hodgens said

Booth looked to Bones, she looked protective, and his face was covered with confusion. At that moment a woman walked through the doors. She was petite and had shoulder length brown hair like Brennan. Her eyes where dark green and very lively. She was wearing a black tang top and tight jeans. Bones looked up and sighed "I told you to wear something more…covered." She said looking up from her notes. Booth's mouth fell open slightly. "Sorry Tempe." She said

"You know it's not as warm here as it is in Nevada." She said

The woman nodded "Obviously, my hair looks horrible. Too much wind." The woman said

Booth shook his head coming back to reality "Bones who is this?"

"Bones?" the woman asked

"That's what he calls her," Zack said "Because she is an anthropologist."

The woman nodded "I see."

Bones looked up "This is my cousin Nicole." She said "She decided to be an anthropologist and is going to stay with me so that she can get the experience."

"Well _Bones_ is the best." Nicole said

"Don't call me Bones." Bones said scribbling down her notes

"Only Booth can call her Bones." Hodgens said seeing Nicole's confused look

"Booth?" she asked

Booth stood up "Yeah that's me." He said fixing the chair

Nicole smiled "Hi." She said

"Hey."

"Wow, both of your vocabularies are at a stunning level." Bones said

Booth and Nicole rolled her eyes and he slid his card so that Nicole could come on the platform. "Thanks." She said as she walked up and walked over to the skeleton. "Nice." She said reaching out to touch it

Bones shot her hand out and grabbed her cousin's wrist "Don't touch that." She ordered

"Why not?" Nicole asked

"I just cleaned them. They are perfect. You can see all of the marks now. Don't touch it," Bones ordered

Nicole pulled her hand back and put them in the air and leaned forward "Knife marks," she said

Booth whistled and looked over her "She's right."

Bones nodded "Yes she is." She said and looked to Booth as his cell phone rang.

He picked it up and answered "Booth…yes sir…yes sir…alright…I'll tell her we will be there soon." He said

"New case?" Bones asked

"Yup. In Connecticut." Booth said

"Rock On. Field Trip!" Zack and Hodgens said

Bones rolled her eyes "What's the problem?" she asked

"Two bodies left in a canal." Booth said

Bones nodded "Good when do we leave?" she asked

"Tomorrow. All of you are coming. Angela, Zack, Hodgens, me, Bones, and our new member Nicole." Booth said

Nicole smiled and batted her eye lashes slightly, Booth returning a smile to her.

Bones glanced up and huffed before leaving the platform.

Angela looked up at the platform "What was that about?" she asked

Hodgens shrugged "Not sure."

"So what's going on?" Angela asked

"Field Trip!" Nicole said

"Who are you?"

"I am Tempe's cousin. I am here studying anthropology." Nicole said

Angela nodded "So field trip?" she asked

"To Connecticut," Zack said

Angela nodded "Snow?" she asked

Zack nodded happily "A lot of it."

Angela smiled "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," Hodgens said

Nicole smiled and touched Booth's leg "I'm going to go see if Tempe is going to go get ready."

Booth nodded and put his hand on the small of her back pushing her forward and Nicole looked over her shoulder and smiled "Be right back." She said

Booth smiled "I'll be waiting," he said

Nicole smiled and skipped off the platform, as Bones walked past her and onto the platform. Nicole looked confused and walked after her. But Bones pushed past her and walked quickly out the doors and too her car.

Angela looked at Booth "What did you do?" she asked

Booth looked at her questioningly "Me? I didn't say anything?!"

Angela rolled her eyes "You make a mess and I am always the one who has to clean it up."

Booth looked at them questioningly "What did I do?" he asked

Nicole shrugged and put her elbow on his shoulder "I don't think you did anything." She said and Booth smiled

Hodgens looked at Zack and they looked at each other questioningly, and shrugged "Time to get packed" they said and left the platform

Booth shrugged "Where are you staying?" he asked Nicole

"In the apartments on 3rd street," Nicole said

Booth nodded "Want me to give you a ride?" he asked

Nicole smiled "Sure. Thanks." She said and the two stood up and walked out of the Jeffersonian, towards, Booth's SUV


	2. Chapter 2

Is Something Wrong

"Why did we have to take a plane just to go to Connecticut?" Bones asked Booth who was sitting right beside her.

Booth sighed "Because no one wanted to drive by car."

"So we waste more money on a plane trip just because some of us were too lazy to drive to Connecticut?" Bones asked

Nicole sat down next to Booth "Geez Tempe chill. Just relax."

Booth smiled "Yeah listen to your cousin."

Bones huffed and stared out the window, but them reached up and pulled her backpack out. She pulled out her notes and started writing down

"And she's off!" Booth said looking at her

Bones looked at him her blue eyes looking into his brown ones. He tilted his head and looked deeper into her eyes, there was a slight emotion swirling in her eyes. _Does she look hurt? _ He said to himself.

Nicole watched the two of them. She could see the chemistry, and she could see how much Booth wanted Bones, but she just looked confused.

Bones tore her gaze from him, her blue eyes becoming glued to her work. She steadied her hand as she realized it was shaking. She scribbled down more words. Booth sighed and turned away, he threw his head back "I'm bored," he whispered

Nicole smiled "I have some hand held games if you want to play with them." Nicole said

"Like what?" Booth said

"Battle ship, jeopardy, wheel of fortune, cash cab, Tetris…" Nicole said as her bracelet jangled when she leaned into her back pack in front of her.

"Hmm. Battle Ship, I will be able to play that and Bones won't answer the questions or bug me for doing it wrong," Booth said as he glanced to Bones

Bones looked up and immediately looked down. Booth looked disappointed, he wanted Bones to make some sort of come back and start ranting about the benefits of having a high I.Q., but instead she didn't say anything "Are you ok?" he asked leaning towards her

His breath blew a piece of hair into her face slightly, she kept her eyes down. She didn't want to look up to see the concern in his huge brown eyes, his beautiful brown eyes. He reached out and brushed his finger under her chin and leaned her head up to meet his gaze "Temperance" he said.

Bones shook her head and looked down "I'm fine." She said trying to make sure her voice wont crack

"Here you go!" Nicole said handing him battleship

"Thanks." Booth said as he turned it on, he side glanced Bones, her eyes seem clouded with unshed tears, but he didn't know what she could be sad about. He started the game and before they knew it Booth was playing the game, with Nicole as his aide. She told him where to choose and most of the time she was right. They played the game for a half an hour and flirted with each other for the rest of the way. The plane landed after a while and Booth drove them all to the hotel, after arguing with Bones about driving. He didn't want her to drive because she seemed distracted. Nicole sat in the passenger's seat and Bones sat behind Booth. They arrived at the hotel soon and as Bones got her key she headed off to her room. "Bones!" Booth called after her as she went to climb the stairs

"What's wrong with her?" Nicole asked

"I don't know. I'm worried though." Booth said

"She'll be ok." Nicole said

Angela overhead them "Something is wrong with Bren?" she asked

Booth shrugged and Nicole shook her head "She'll be ok." She said

Angela shook her head and went to the elevator to go to Brennan's room.

Bones walked out of her bathroom her hair pulled back and she already in her pajamas. Angela knocked on her door "Who is it?" Bones asked

"It's me Sweetie," Angela said "Open up"

Bones opened the door "What's up?"

"I just want to see if you are ok." Angela said

"I'm fine. Why?" Bones asked

"Because it looked like you were going to cry all day." Angela said

Bones shook her head "I'm ok, I'm just tired"

Angela nodded "Ok Sweetie, get some sleep. Good night."

"Good Night." Bones said as she shut the door. She crossed over her room and she opened the door and walked out onto the deck A few minutes later Booth walked out onto the deck beside hers

"I was sure you were going to be out here." Booth said jumping over the rail and onto her deck

Bones looked at him and shook her head "One degree off, and you could have broken your neck."

Booth laughed and looked at her with concerned eyes "Bones what is wrong?" he asked

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Why does everyone think that something is wrong?" Bones asked desperately wanting people to stop asking her what was wrong

"Because you look upset Bones. You look sad," Booth said

"Well. Nothing is wrong. I'm just very tired." Bones said crossing her arms over her chest

Booth nodded "Ok." He said "Well Good Night then." He said

"Good Night." Bones said turning away from him and walking into her hotel room. She closed the blinds and curled up in the blankets of her bed. She curled into a ball and dug her nose into the shirt she was wearing. She was wearing one of Booth's shirts that he left at her house when he had to change there after a case. It smelled like his cologne and she oddly found comfort in that. She took in his smell deeply and drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming of no one other, then her partner.

~~~  
Booth walked back into his room and looked up to see Nicole "Hey" he said

"Hey." She said

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Just wanted to give you something before you went to bed."

"And what is that?" Booth asked interested as he took his jacket it off, throwing it on the chair next to him

Nicole got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck "This," she whispered and pulled his neck down, pressing her lips against his.

Booth was caught off guard, but when she opened her mouth to their kiss, he did the same. He didn't know why he was kissing her; sure she was beautiful and had a striking image of Bones but- maybe that's it. Maybe that is the only reason he is kissing her. Because she looked almost identical to Bones. Only Bones was a little bit taller, her eyes were a beautiful and alluring ocean blue, and she was mysterious. Bones' mystery is what always caught his interest, when he thought he got Bones figured out; she turned around and surprised him again. After a little bit the two pulled back. Nicole smiled "Good night," she said as she left his room

Booth sat down on his bed "Ok so what's wrong with me. I am kissing a beautiful woman in my room, but all I can think about is Bones…"

Booth laid back on his bed, and kicked his shoes off as he slunk down below the covers of the hotel room sheets. He closed his eyes and found him sinking into a deep sleep, to dream of who else, but his partner, Bones.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know this is a little short compared to the 4 page chapters I have been doing. I just wanted to write down what Bones dreamed off, and I am writing Booth's dream right now. After that we will be able to encounter the real crime scene, and get to see Bones' reaction when she finds out that Booth and Nicole kissed**

**DRAMA!!!!!!!!!**

Bones' Dream

_Bones looked up from where she was. She was standing outside of her hotel room on her deck. She looked up to the moon to see it shining brightly. She looked to the sky and saw that the stars where unusually bright. She heard someone jump onto her deck, but she already knew who it was._

_Booth walked over to her and put his hand on the small of her back and leaned on the railing and stared up at the stars with her_

"_It's all so beautiful," she whispered as she took in the scent of his cologne._

"_It is. But all of this can't hold a candle, to how beautiful you are." He whispered in her ear_

_She felt chills run up her back and looked towards him. Her blue eyes got lost in his dark brown eyes. She loved his eyes; they seemed to hold anything and everything in them. All the answers to her questions, all of her emotions, all of his emotions, and even the shelter she could take herself too if she was hurt or just wanted to be with him._

_He ran his finger from the bottom of her throat up running it lightly until he caught her chin, he pulled her face closer to his, his arm wrapped around her back and she timidly rested her hands on his arm and waist. He tilted his head slightly and brought Bones closer to him. She shied back slightly but then leaned forward just enough for her lips to lock with his. The kissed timidly at first, but quickly deepened their kiss to a point of heating passion. She could feel his tongue pressing gently against her teeth, and involuntarily opened her mouth to let him in, and their tongue's mingled together, for what seemed to be like hours._

_Bones was about to get his thin white shirt off, so that she could trace the lines of muscles throughout his stomach when_ everything disappeared. Her eyes fluttered open and she shot up from her bed. She looked at her clock and it read 7:30 am. She got up and went into her bathroom and splashed water on her face. She leaned on the counter in front of her and looked at herself in the mirror. "Get a grip Temperance. He's your partner and friend and ONLY that. Nothing more. You care about him in only the standards of partnership and friendship, not romantically. Besides we can't be together. We just can't." She said to herself before leaving her bathroom to get dressed for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: I know this is another short chapter, and it was somewhat weird writing, cause im not that good on in depth romance ya know. But its all good**

**Now next chapter, will be when Bones will find out that Nicole and Booth kissed**

**DUH DUH DUH**

Booth's Dream

_Booth leaned up from his bed to see Bones. His Bones. Her blue eyes shining brightly, her hair blowing slightly. He straightened his back and scooted over slightly so that if she decided to walk over she could sit beside him but instead of inviting her to sit all he could do was stare. She is so beautiful. Her brown air is smooth and shiny, her blue eyes where impossible to resist, her skin was soft and as smooth as you could possibly think. He just stared at her and took in every single detail of her that made her perfect, which he already thought she was. She was perfect, he knew that. And he loved that part of her. He loved every part of her. He loved her in general. She walked over to him in a way that made it evident that she was amazingly graceful. She reminded him of a goddess in a way. The beautiful goddesses that all of the townspeople swooned over. She sat down next to him and looked into his eyes. He returned her gaze and reached out to touch her soft and smooth skin. He ran the knuckles of his fingers up and down her soft arm. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her shoulder, and to his surprise Bones didn't punch him, or yell at him, or even shrink back. He couldn't help himself and leaned forward kissing her shoulder again. He leaned forward more and kissed her again and again along her collar bone, following its path until he found himself kissing her neck. He heard Bones let out a light moan and his kisses dragged up to her jaw line. She moaned again and her hands clenched his shirt that rested under her palms. He continued kissing along her jaw line and slowly made his way to her lips. Her lips were soft, softer then he thought they would be. Booth somewhat expected her lips to be cold, like porcelain but instead, they where warm and moist. He pressed his lips harder against hers and brought his hand to cup around her neck. He pressed his tongue lightly against her lower lip and traced the line along it. He felt Bones open her mouth and mingle her tongue with his. There kiss seemed to last forever, which made Booth very happy. But Booth knew his happiness wasn't going to last. As his hand slipped under her shirt and he ran his fingers over the muscles in her stomach, _his eyes shot open as his alarm clock went off. He growled and whined running his fingers over his eyes. He slammed his hand on his alarm clock when it wouldn't shut up. "Why!?" he hissed and then realized what he said. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes."I've loved her for a while, why am I catching myself?" he asked himself. But he already knew the answer…

_Nicole_


	5. Chapter 5

A lesson and a freak-out

Booth and Bones walked through the snow laid trails of the forest. Bones had a Rottweiler on her arm, which was Nicole's.

"Why did Nicole have her dog with her?" Booth asked as he tripped over another twig.

"Because Siren was trained with the K-9 unit in Vegas. She can help." Bones said as she walked lightly in the snow

Booth admired how Bones' pale skin looked so beautiful against the white snow around her. But he shivered and tripped again. He reached out and grabbed the trunk of a tree.

Bones laughed and walked forward her brown hair blowing back with the wind, snowflakes laying in her hair lightly

Booth shivered "How can you not be tripping over all of this and how are you not cold?!" he asked catching up with her

"How are you tripping over things?" Bones asked "You used to be a ranger. You should be used to the woods." She said laughing

"Yeah I'm not used to the snow." Booth said "With just the plain woods, you see where everything is. With snow it's practically being blind."

"How is it anything like being blind? You still are able to distinguish disturbances within the snow and you can still distinguish where you are and what is happening. When you are blind you are disabled from being able to do any of that. Your eyes are of no use at all," Bones said matter-of-factly

"Not literally Bones," Booth said "It's just… oh never mind." He said tripping again

Bones smiled at her partners' inability to walk in a straight line without tripping.

Siren jumped and barked and Bones tied the dog to a branch on the tree. She walked forward and looked at what she saw "Wow." She said looking around. The water was frozen around all sorts of sticks shooting up in a 90 degree angle, and the water was frozen around two bodies. They lay in the metal pipes in the canal with their left hand reaching out towards the other dead person. And in the snow was a star with a circle around it in blood

"What is that a star?" Booth asked

"It has a circle around it, it's a pentagram." Bones said moving forward towards the blood

"A penta what?" Booth asked following her

"Pentagram, a sign in catholic religion to symbolize Satan," Bones said

"Why are you going towards the blood?" he asked

"These people have to be dead for more than 2 weeks, I'm wondering why; there is still a blood pentagram when it snows here all the time." Bones said kneeling down near it. She pulled out an evidence bag and put some of the blood in 5 different spots in the bag and gave them to Hodgens who just got out of the woods "Take this to forensics see if these match the DNA taken from the victims."

Hodgens growled and turned back into the woods and walked forward only to be greeted by another twig hidden to trip up his stride.

Nicole stepped out of the woods and fell forward "I hate the snow." She said getting up and brushing off her jeans

"Be careful." She told the police officers as they removed the bodies and put them on a gurney to take them away

"Are we going back to the Jeffersonian?" Booths asked

"No we can't. The scene is here and we need to visit it more. We won't be able to jump from DC to here then back to DC, unless we want to waste an enormous mass of time," Bones said

Booth nodded and looked up to see Nicole walking towards him. "Oh god." He whispered to himself

"What?" Bones asked looking up

Nicole smiled and walked up and hugged Booth

Bones looked at them questioningly and confused

Nicole smiled "Hey Tempe. Booth can you talk?" she asked

"About what?" Booth asked

"Yeah about what?" Bones asked

"Nothing." She said to her cousin and then whispered "About last night."

"What happened last night?" Bones asked

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Nicole asked and smiled evilly to herself

"No what didn't he tell me?" Bones asked

"Nothing Bones," Booth said

"So it was just nothing?" Nicole asked a little hurt

"WHAT WAS JUST NOTHING?" Bones asked annoyed and determined to find an answer

"Our kiss." Nicole said

"Your what?" Bones asked looking to Nicole to Booth and back again

"Our kiss." Nicole repeated

"You kissed her?" Bones asked her mouth open looking to Booth to have some explanation

"Yeah…" Booth said looking down, not wanting to meet her eyes

"You- She, Just." Bones just shook her head and punched him in the mouth before storming off

Booth flew into the snow and held his mouth "Ouch. Bones. BONES!" he called after her and she charged through the woods and started running away

"Bones!" he said getting up and trying to run after her, but Nicole grabbed his arm "Just let her go. Let's try to find anything unusual here. She will be ok." She said pulling him back towards the crime scene.

Booth looked back as he saw Bones run further away as fast as she could and he couldn't help but want to punch himself in the mouth harder for what he did to her.

Bones bolted through the snow and passed by Angela and Hodgens walking back to the vans on the road

"Sweetie is everything ok?" Angela asked

Bones stopped and turned towards her, jumping on the balls of her feet. Tears where streaming down her face and she shook her head "No. It's not." She said and just turned running through the woods.

Hodgens and Angela looked at each other and ran after her "Bren! Bren!"

But Bones ignored them and kept running. She stopped when she neared the road. She paced towards her car and slipped walking to the driver's side. She latched onto the handle of her car and pulled herself back up. She pulled open the door and jumped inside. She turned her car on and revved the engine. She threw the car in gear and drove forward. Bones pulled her hand back and whipped the tears from her own eyes and kept on driving. She couldn't offer herself any sort of coaching herself through this because it hurt her more than anything has ever hurt her before in her life. Her breathing was heavy, her hands were shaking, and she couldn't concentrate. She tried to focus on the road and tried to keep her hands still. She drove forward and looked in her rear view mirror; it was Hodgens and Angela following her. She just drove forward and accelerated as fast as she could, but when she rounded the corner. Her car slipped on the ice and spun, the car kept sliding and spinning until it reached the grass. When her car reached the grass it tipped over and rolled down the hill. Bones' screams soon stopped as her head hit the side of the car hard and she sunk into unconsciousness. Angela and Hodgens jumped out of the car and looked over the edge of the hill. They watched in horror as Dr. Brennan's car rolled and soon crashed, landing on its roof, the engine instantly catching fire.


	6. Chapter 6

This is what I get

Hodgens and Angela watched in horror was Brennan's car rolled down the hill, only to hit hard at the bottom, the engine catching fire.

"We have to get her out of there," Angela said

"I'll go down and get her. You stay up here and call an ambulance." Hodgens said as he picked his way down the hill side. When he reached Brennan's car he winced slightly, after seeing all the blood coming from her head, arms and legs. He reached inside and dragged Brennan out slowly, but hurried once he heard the engine cracking against the fire.

The ambulance sped down the road and stopped above the hill, Angela pointed out where they were and two EMT's ran down to help. With the three of them they were able to get Brennan safely on the street, but right as Hodgens stepped onto the road, everyone ducked down as the car exploded.

Booth looked up from the crime scene "What was that?" he asked

Nicole shrugged "Beats me." She said and returned to looking around

Angela and Hodgens weren't allowed to get into the ambulance with Brennan, and drove in their own car to the hospital.

"Did you get him?" Hodgens asked

Angela shook her head "No. He's either not answering or his phone is turned off."

"Turned off? He never turns his phone off." Hodgens said

"I know and I'm a little worried about it." Angela said

Nicole smiled as she looked at her watch.

Booth redirected her attention to the sticks sticking up in the ice "Does this mean something or am I just paranoid?" he asked

"Well in Christian religion, the pentagram over there is a sign for the followers of Satan-"

"Yeah Bones told me that," Booth said

"And the sticks would represent either the interjection of Satan between two people, or it would mean the hell that would have to go through to arrive in Hell. But by the way the bodies were positioned, I would say it was the first on." Nicole said

"Nicole," one of the police officers said "Forensic got samples of the blood. Want to take a look?"

"Sure." She said and walked off to look at it

Booth narrowed his eyes, and walked over to the pentagram. He knelt down and picked out a silver charm in the shape of a pentagram, covered in blood. "Hmm" he said and looked over to see Nicole's silver bracelet, the same kind of silver as the charm. He put it in an evidence bag and stuffed it in his pocket. He pulled his phone out to check it "My phone is off." He said "I didn't turn my phone off…" He turned the phone back on and found 12 calls he missed, all from Angela. He called her back seeing she didn't leave a voicemail "Hello?" he heard

"Angela. Its Booth, why did you.." he started

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY HASN'T YOUR PHONE BEEN ON!!! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU FOR A HALF AN HOUR!!" Angela screamed in his ear

"Calm down Ange! Tell me what's wrong!" Booth said

"It's Brennan!" Angela screamed

"Bones?" he said scared "What happened?"

"She got in a car wreck. Her car flipped and landed on the hood, and exploded right when we got her back on the road!" Angela screamed

"Oh my god! Where is she? Is she ok?"

"She's in the back of an ambulance, heading towards the hospital on 5th street. I don't know what's happening though. Hodgens and I weren't allowed in the ambulance with her. Get to the hospital Booth! NOW!" Angela screamed and hung up the phone

Booth shut his phone and took off running through the woods

"Booth?" Nicole asked as he ran past her

But Booth ignored her and pelted through the woods, tripping over roots and branches constantly, but still kept running. When he tripped on a root he reached out and scrapped his hand on one of the trees "Shit!" he said but shook it off and kept running. He slid as he reached his SUV and jumped into the driver's seat. He turned the car on and pulled out quickly. He sped down the road, avoiding the ice. He slowed when he saw the torn up grass. He gasped when he saw the smoldering remains of Bones' car. "What if she was in there…" he muttered out loud. He shook his head and sped the rest of the way to the hospital. Booth busted through the hospital doors and saw Angela and Hodgens pacing in the waiting room "Where is she?" he asked

"She's in surgery," Angela said

"Surgery?" Booth asked, his voice cracking

"They are trying to readjust her ribs, because one was just a little too close to puncturing her lungs," Hodgens said

Booth rubbed his fingers over his eyes "This is all my fault."

"Yeah it is." Angela said "What did you do?"

Booth looked confused "How did you…"

"Know that it really IS your fault?" Angela said

Booth nodded

"Because I saw Brennan running through the woods. She was crying and I asked her if everything was ok, and she answered no and then ran off." Angela said "Now what did you do?"

"Nicole told her that we kissed last night," Booth muttered

"Nicole?!" Angela asked "I am starting to hate her."

Booth sighed and looked as Bones was wheeled back into her room. He searched for a doctor and ran up to him "Is she ok?" he asked looking towards Bones

"We were able to readjust her bones, but she is still in shock, and is somewhat emotionally unstable," the doctor said "Do you guys know what happened to make her so upset?"

"Yeah him." Angela said hitting Booth upside his head

Booth didn't object and took the hit "Can I see her?" he asked

"I would prefer you didn't…" the doctor said

"Why because I did this? I was the one who made her so upset that she ran off and got in a car crash?" Booth asked his voice raising

"Exactly." The doctor said

Booth huffed and walked past him and into Bones' room. He shut the door behind him and looked up to meet her ocean blue gaze. "Hi." He said

Bones just looked at him and didn't say anything

"Are you ok?" he asked

Bones shook her head "Of course I'm not ok…" she hissed

Booth sighed "Bones I'm sorry!"

"You know this is what I get. This is what I get when I let my emotions take over my actions. I end upside down, unconscious, in a car that's about to explode." Bones said

"Can I ask you a question?" Booth asked

"Sure…" Bones said flatly

"Why did you run? You have seen me with other people and you didn't run away. Why did you run this time?" Booth asked

Bones laughed sarcastically "I don't know… maybe it's because I felt like my whore of a cousin was pulling you out of my life. And pushing me out of yours." She said tears building in her eyes.

Booth walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. He took in the cuts and bruises along her arms and the bandaged cut on her forehead. He reached out and touched her arm "Bones that is never going to happen."

Bones rolled over on her side turning her back to him

Booth turned on his hip and put his hand on her shoulder "Bones don't turn away from me." He said

Bones felt the tears falling down her cheeks "You turned away from me." She said through her tears

Booth turned and but his chest to her back. He wrapped his right arm around her neck and held onto her hand resting near her head. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and rested his head on top of hers "I will never turn away from you Bones." He whispered in her ear

Bones intertwined her fingers with Booths and turned over to look at him "You promise?" she asked

Booth raised his hand and wiped a fresh tear that fell down her cheek. After that he wiped the moist tears resting under her eyes "I promise" he whispered

Bones smiled slightly and turned back over, she leaned back against his chest and laid her head on his arm.

Booth put his head on hers again and whispered in her ear "It's late. You should get some sleep"

Bones nodded and closed her eyes

Booth wrapped his arms tighter around her, but not so tight that it would hurt her.

"Bones?" he whispered

"Hmm?"

"I'm Sorry. I'm really, really sorry," he whispered

"I know." Bones said running her fingers lightly over his arm

"Do you forgive me?" he asked

Bones nodded "Yeah. Now go to sleep." She said adjusting herself again until she was comfortable

Booth smiled and got comfortable himself, and fell asleep beside her.


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking Through

Bones sat up in her hospital bed "Alright now tell me all the details you found." She said

Booth sat beside her "The victims where Tony Bandores and Layla Seal. Both Caucasian. Both in their mid to late 20's." Booth started

"Sexual Relationship?" Bones asked

Booth nodded "Yes."

"Alright. Have forensics identified who the blood was from?"

"Tony and Layla." Booth said

"So these two where drained over their blood after they died. And the killer returned to repaint the pentagram whenever it snowed," Bones concluded "Has Zack found any wound marks?"

Booth nodded "A blow to the back of the head. With a blunt object. Did more damage caving in the skull, then really breaking it."

"That's because the killer wasn't meaning to kill them quickly. It was sacrifice," Bones said

"How can you tell?"

"Well its part of dark catholic mythology: it's a form of torture. You cause your target pain, drain their blood, but leave them to live, then let them die a slow death, then paint a pentagram with their blood, and sacrifice apart of yourself."

"I thought you didn't believe in religion," Booth said

Bones smiled and laughed "I don't. But Hodgens does. I remember him telling me that a couple years ago."

"That explains it," Booth said and then looked to his palms

"What?" Bones asked

"I just remember something that Nicole told me…You know those sticks and how they were sticking up perfectly at a 90 degree angle?" Booth asked

Bones nodded slowly

"She said that's a sign of the devil working between two people…" Booth said

"Ok…" Bones said still not getting it

"And I found this," Booth said pulling out the pentagram charm covered in blood

Bones took it and looked at it "When did you find this?" she asked accusingly

"Right before I found that someone turned my phone off, and I found out you got hurt. I didn't have time to go to forensics," Booth said

"This could very well be the sacrifice of the killer. We need to get this to forensics soon, maybe they can get a blood sample that doesn't match Layla and Tony's," Bones said

Booth laughed "My Bones is back," he said

Bones laughed and looked to his hand. She touched his wrist "What is that?" she asked seeing the cuts

"I tripped on those stupid roots and my hand caught on the bark of a tree," he said and looked at Bones. She had a look on her face that was very familiar to him, she just got an idea to get even closer to the killer

"Can you show me where that tree was?" she asked

Booth nodded "Probably," he said

Bones turned over the hospital sheets and got out and grabbed her clothes "Sign me out, we have to get going."

"Bones are you sure?" he asked

Bones shot him a look and Booth put his hands up "Ok" he said and left the room to sign Bones out.


	8. Chapter 8

Connecticut is FAR from home

Bones walked behind Booth through the snow "We are going to die from hypothermia if you don't hurry up!"

Booth turned around quickly and pressed his finger to her lips "I am trying not to fall again." He said and then turned around, took one step, slipped on ice, and fell face first in the snow.

Bones laughed and knelt down beside him "Where's the tree special agent?" she asked

Booth looked up and spit out a mouthful of snow, he pointed forward "Right there." He said

Bones nodded "Thanks. Stay down there as long as you like," she said standing up and walking towards the tree. She stepped back a few paces and walked forward, pretended to trip and reached out seeing the relative area where the killer's hand could be. She pried through the bark and she reached her pliers in and pulled out a small piece of skin "Ah-ha" she said holding it up

"How do you know that isn't mine?" Booth asked standing up and brushing off his coat

"Because the melanin content of this piece of skin is much less than yours, our killer was pale, and isn't a relative to Connecticut," Bones said pulling out an evidence bag and putting the skin inside it

"Wait. I think I missed something. How is the killer not from Connecticut?"

"It's common sense Booth. The foot prints we found before where messed up, suggesting that the killer could not hold their footing in the snow, and when Zack and Hodgens conducted an experiment to make sure it wasn't a cover up, they entered feedback negative, meaning the killer wasn't covering up their tracks. Then the skin on the tree, suggests, like you, the killer can't maneuver in the snow. Everyone here that is from Connecticut is used to the snow, they know how to move through it, they can see when a root is pushing up through the snow, and know where the ice is. The killer didn't, the killer wasn't used to snow," Bones finished with a satisfied smile.

Booth smiled "You never cease to amaze me Bones," he said

"I know, now did the blood tests come back on the pentagram, and did Cam do a tox screen on the bodies?" Bones said

"The blood on the charm was Tony and Layla's and the two had no drugs in their blood what so ever," Booth said

"So the charm was the sacrifice, and the killer didn't spare the victims any mercy…" Bones said racking her brain

Booth nodded "Bones I have one more thing I think we should check…"

Bones looked up "What?"

"I think we should check Nicole's bracelet with the charm," Booth said

"You think she did it?"

"It's possible, her bracelet looked like it would match the charm perfectly," Booth said

"Alright let's go check it out," Bones said and started walking and then turned around "To save some time, just walk in my foot prints." She said continuing onward

"Walk in my footsteps Booth. You can't walk in snow Booth. You are taking too much time Booth," Booth mimicked stepping in the prints left by her shoes slowly

"BOOTH!" Bones called back behind her

"Coming!" Booth said as he jumped and jogged after her


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ok I know these last few chapters have been short, compared to my usual. Im sort of slowing it down, because the Killer is going to be revealed soon, and I want to kind of build up the suspense, but there isnt much to build up cause when I start writing I can't stop for fear of losing my idea. Sooooooooo we will have Bones figuring out what was weird about the bracelet, the killer will be revealed, we will have the classic show down, and will finally have some TRUE Booth and Brennan romance!!**

At a Loss

Booth and Bones drove to the forensic lab that the team was using and Bones called for Angela

"Hey Sweetie. How are you feeling?" Angela said as she looked to see who was yelling for her

"I'm feeling fine," Bones replied

"Me too. I'm GREAT, thanks for asking!" Booth added in

Angela looked at Booth then to Bones questioningly

"He's just cranky because he can't walk in snow," Bones said crossing her arms over her chest

Angela smiled and laughed "Ok well what did you need me for?"

"Do you know where my cousin is?" Bones asked

"Nicole? No, she left awhile ago," Angela said

"Left?" Booth and Bones said together

"Yeah she is heading back to D.C. then going back to Nevada," Angela said "Or that's what she told me."

Booth and Bones looked at each other and sighed a somewhat defeated sigh

"Why did you need her? Because she left a letter for you Booth, and something is in it," Angela said pulling it out of the nearby desk and handing it to him

Booth took it and opened it, first he pulled out the letter and Bones leaned on his shoulder to read it

_Dear Booth,_

_I am sorry for doing this, but I knew it was too good to be true. I knew that I wouldn't be able to live up to Tempe, whether that is at the Jeffersonian or in your life. I am nothing compared to her. I couldn't stand seeing you two together, seeing you holding her in your arms at the hospital was pain enough. I hope everything goes well in the investigation. _

_Best of Luck,_

_Nicole_

_P.S. Value Tempe, while you still have her…_

"She was at the hospital?" Bones asked

"Apparently," he said and turned the envelope over in his hand. He held up a silver bracelet "She left her bracelet."

"Maybe she knew we wanted to examine it," Bones said

Booth nodded "Probably."

"Alright well, let me see it," Bones said and took the charm from the evidence table in front of her and the bracelet and set them under the microscope. She adjusted it to fit her eyes and sighed

"And?" Booth asked

"No match," Bones said standing back

"So it wasn't Nicole," Booth said

"I'm guessing not," Bones said

Angela walked up "Just a reminder, we have people coming to pack all of this up, we are taking it back to the Jeffersonian, is that ok?"

Bones and Booth looked at each other and Bones nodded "Yeah I think we got what we essentially need, if we need to get some more we can always drive or fly back. But why all of a sudden?"

Angela shrugged "Apparently the State Police need it back to their forensic team can move back in."

Booth huffed "I would think they would be honored to have the best forensic team in the United States in this building."

Bones looked at him "Yes, we will carve all of our names into the wall to make them feel even more special."

Booth clapped his hands and pointed to Bones "SEE YOU CAN MAKE JOKES! Wow and Sarcasm, way to blow me away Bones," Booth said with a devious smiled

Bones glared at him and Booth nodded "I'll go help, them uh move, the dead people" he said walking off

Bones smiled and nodded "Good Idea."

Angela laughed and walked to her best friend "Are you Ok Sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm just frustrated is all," Bones said rubbing her temples

"I know, but once we are back in the Jeffersonian, I'm sure you will feel more at home and crack this case in no time," Angela said touching her shoulder before walking off to help load up the evidence

Bones sighed and took one last look at the bracelet before setting it in an evidence bag and stuffing it in her pocket. Something was odd about this bracelet, but she didn't have time to figure out what exactly that was.


	10. Chapter 10

This isn't right…

Bones sat at a desk on the Jeffersonian platform and studied the bracelet that her cousin left

Booth scanned his key through the slot and walked up the stairs "Come on Bones, you have been staring at that bracelet for hours! It's not Nicole now can we please continue this case?"

Bones shook her head silently to say 'no'

"Why not?" Booth asked in a pleading voice

"Bored?" Bones asked

"YES!" Booth said "I haven't got to shoot someone yet, let alone interrogate them," Booth said sinking into the chair next to the desk Bones was setting at

"Something isn't right…" Bones muttered to herself

"What isn't right?"

Bones' eyes lit up and she reached for her plastic gloves and pulled them over her hands

"Uh-oh…" Booth said

"Uh-oh what?" Bones asked

"Now you just had another break through didn't you?" Booth asked

Bones nodded "Yes." She said and took the bracelet apart and turned the part that would rest on the wearers' wrist up to the lens of the microscope. She turned on a machine and scanned the feed to a screen so that Booth could see

Booth rubbed his eyes and looked up to the microscope "What the heck is that?" he asked

"Exactly, its Nothing!" Bones said excited

"Ok…" Booth said confused

"See this electron microscope is able to magnify up to 400 times a normal microscope. Now this is a view of the metal up close. What do you see?" Bones said

"Nothing, other than metal," Booth said resting his head on his hand

"Correct!" Bones said excited

"And what does this prove exactly?"

"I know personally that my cousin got that bracelet from her mother on her 18th birthday and hasn't gone a day without wearing it since. If this was that bracelet, you would be able to see the oil from her skin on it; you would be able to see dead skin cells, and hair that fell from her skin. But there is no oil, skin or hair on this bracelet!"

"Ok…" Booth said still not comprehending what Bones was saying

Bones glared at him "This isn't Nicole's bracelet, its brand new. It's a fake."

"Oh." Booth said

Cam walked up on the platform "Booth can I see you in my office?"

"Why?" Booth asked

"Cullen is on the line, and I have to speak to you about tying up some final strings on the last case."

Booth nodded "Ok." He said and followed after Cam

Bones sighed and turned the machinery off and ran to her office. She grabbed her coat and ran towards the doors of the Jeffersonian

Angela saw Brennan running "Bren, Sweetie what are you doing?" Angela asked

"I have to get the real bracelet from my cousin," Brennan said as she ran outside and jumped into the cab that she called, that was waiting for her outside. Once she got inside the car sped away

"What are you doing? I didn't tell you where I was going…" Bones said

"I know where you are going…" The driver said

Bones' eyes grew wide "Nicole?" she asked

Nicole turned around "That's right Tempe." She said, she slammed on the brakes and gagged Bones with a bandana. Bones tried to grab at her, but Nicole took her wrist and twisted it until it was fractured. Bones grabbed her wrist as her scream was muffled and tears sped down her cheeks. She tied her wrists together with rope, and sped off towards Bones' house

Booth walked back to the platform to find Bones not there, he walked to her office and looked around. He ran into Angela "Angela, where is Bones?" he asked

"She ran off to find a Nicole's real bracelet, I think, why?" Angela said

Booth narrowed his eyes as a line in Nicole's letter ran through his head "Value Tempe, while you still have her…" he said

"What?" Angela said

Booth looked at Angela "I have to go!" he said urgently as he ran to his car. He quickly drove to his house and got one of his shot guns. He loaded them jumped back into his car and sped to Bones' house.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I personally love this chapter. I love the whole 'Duck! Psyco Bitch has a gun' concept...as you can see I have watched soap operas before. LOL jk. So this is the interaction between Bones and her Cousin. Read and Enjoy**

So this is how it ends

Nicole pulled Bones out of the cab by her fractured wrist.

Bones winced and whimpered as the pain escalated from touch.

Nicole put her hand and squeezed her cousin's neck and walked into the apartments. She shoved Bones up the steps and pushed her through the halls to her cousins' apartment. She unlocked the door with the key she stole and shoved Bones inside locking the door behind her.

Bones tripped and stumbled to the ground landing on her injured wrist. She screamed, but it was too muffled by the bandana shoved in her mouth.

Nicole looked at her hungrily and knelt down she pulled the bandana out of her cousins' mouth and grabbed Bones' injured wrist giving it a final twist

Bones screamed as she felt the bones twist.

Nicole smiled "Pain…it's a reassuring thing. Everyone has experienced pain one time or another. It's a place where everyone can go too for comfort. Don't you agree?" she said darkly

Bones' eyes grew wide "Pain isn't a place it's a reaction when your body-"

Nicole took Bones' wrist and twisted it again, sending her to scream and whimper when she let go "Shut up! I'm sick of the science shit!" she said getting up

Bones stayed on the ground, cradling her wrist near her body, wishing the pain would stop

Nicole lifted her shirt over the top of her jeans and pulled out a gun. She turned the safety off and spun it around her finger "Stand up" she demanded

Bones stumbled up still holding her wrist and glaring at her cousin

Nicole smiled "You scared Tempe?" she asked

Bones shook her head "No" she said

Nicole laughed "Why you think that your little cousin can't handle a gun?"

Bones started to speak, but just shook her head

"Then why aren't you scared?" Nicole hissed staring her straight in the eyes

"I set my trust in my partner, he won't let me down…" she said staring right back

"Booth! You think BOOTH will save you!?!?!" Nicole said with a laugh

"Why is it so funny? He has saved me before." Bones said

Nicole nodded and jumped to sit on her cousins' counter "So…that's how your relationship is. You play the damsel in distress and him the mighty knight. He saves you when you are in trouble, and you guys share a moment. One of those moments that makes your heart ache, and your whole body tremble. But then reality sits in, you two are partners, best friends, and nothing more. So you push him away. You toy with each other's hearts, up and down, up and down, like a see-saw…" Nicole said staring at the gun and turning it over in her hands "But when someone new comes along, that isn't allowed. You guys can't be together…but he is still yours. He is your territory, and you can't have foreigners on your territory. It's instinct, we are only humans, so when get something we like, and it is on the verge of being stolen, we attack. With slashing claws and clamping jaws…" Nicole said almost in a trance

"Why did you do it?" Bones asked

"Why did I do what?" Nicole asked innocently "Tell me what I did?"

"You killed that couple. You set them up in the canal to be staring at each other forever, those sticks that you described to Booth symbolized you. You drew the pentagram in their blood, and sacrificed yourself for what? Then you try to blow me up! You put explosives in my car, just in case the ice wasn't enough," Bones said half disgusted half hurt

Nicole smiled "Scary isn't it? That a little girl like me, the one with the mirror image of yourself, could be a_ killer_," she said with a smiled

"Why did you do it?" Bones asked again

"Because, that little whore of a girl stole my man. Tony loved me, and I loved him. But then that slut screwed him, and he was magically in love with her…" Nicole hissed

"Why did you think he loved you?" Bones asked

"He told me, he said to me that he loved me, and the sex was amazing," she said

Bones shook her head "Love is more than sex…" she said

"Look who's talking!" Nicole spat

Bones looked confused "What?"

"You don't even know what love is! You think it's some chemical that your body releases to make you feel something. You work every single day, with an amazing man, who is caring, and loving, and compassionate, who runs to your side when needed. He holds you when you cry, and makes you smile constantly. He takes care of you, makes sure you actually leave that lab once in a while. Without him you would have no social life other than making dead people talk to you!" Nicole spat

Bones looked to her throbbing wrist, everything Nicole just said was true, but what confused Bones the most was were her cousin was going with this "So?" she said

Nicole laughed "That proves my point. Booth loves you, but you are too blind to see it!"

Bones looked taken aback "Booth? He doesn't love me…"

Nicole laughed "Alright let's play a game should we. When you are in trouble, who is the first person there, and the one who saves you?"

"Booth…"

"And who holds you when you get rejected, or when old wounds are reopened?"

"Booth…"

"Who takes care of you, more then you take care of yourself?"

"Booth."

"Who always makes sure you are happy?"

"Booth."

"Who punches anyone who messes with you, even if you insist you can take care of yourself?"

"Booth! Booth! Booth! Ok I get it!" Bones said sighed crossing her arms over her chest, careful not to hurt her wrist

Nicole smiled seeing that she could hurt her cousin physically and emotionally "Do you love him back?" she asked

Bones avoided her cousins' hateful jade gaze as she felt tears well into her eyes "I don't know…" she said weakly

"Let's play this game again! Whose arms do you run into when you are scared?"

Bones didn't answer already having said the answer 20 times in the last 5 minutes

"Who is the reason that you get up in the morning?"

Still silence

"Who do you dream about?"

Nothing

"Who does your mind drift too when you have a spare moment?"

Bones sighed and looked to her feet she felt the tears about to spill over her eyelids, but she knew she couldn't let Nicole see her cry. She would take that to her advantage

"Say it!" she screamed jumping down and shoving the barrel of her gun into Bones' temple "SAY HIS NAME!"

Bones froze "Booth…" she whispered

"What about him?" she hissed

"I…I…" Bones said shivering slightly

"Say it!" Nicole hissed again

"I love him…" she whispered

"I didn't hear that? What did you say?"

Bones glanced to her and stood up straight "So this is how you killed Layla right? You tore her up emotionally before killing her physically."

"I don't believe that was my question…" Nicole said pulling back the metal sticking out to load the bullet into the barrel, ready to be fired. "What did you say? About Booth…Say it louder."

Bones smiled and said confidently "I love him."

"Do you think love is worth dying for?" Nicole asked

"I don't know what you mean?" Bones said

"You said you loved Booth…is he worth dying for?" Nicole asked

Bones nodded "Yes."

"So Love is worth dying for…" Nicole said "Well that's good, because that's exactly how you are going out." She said walking away before pointing the gun her Bones' heart

Bones sighed and knew she won't be seeing the next day, Booth wouldn't be making it in time, and he will never know what she confessed earlier. She thought about all the things she could miss with Booth, how much she wanted to be with him, but knew she couldn't be because partners were forbidden to be in a romantic relationship. She remembered all the times she woke up sweating and panting from a dream she had of Booth. She remembered how scary it was to see him in pain, and how pleasurable it was to have him kiss her in her dreams. She wondered if he would kiss her the same way they had kissed before, when Caroline made them and noted that he probably wouldn't, it would be deeper, passionate, full of…_love._ He was the reason that she cracks all of these cases, he was her purpose, and he kept her sane…well most of the time. Bones felt sadness pick at her heart like a crow picking at the decomposing skin of a corpse, she wouldn't be able to tell Booth any of this, and a tear rolled down her eyes as she imagined how sad he would be if he saw her on the floor where she was standing, drowning in her own blood. But then she stopped herself 'I don't even know if he feels the same'. And then her sadness got even more saddening as it dawned on her that he would move on. He couldn't care for her the way she cared for him, he set the line, and he kept it. If it was her choice, she would have crossed that line long ago…if she realized her feelings for him. Bones was brought back to reality when she heard Nicole clear her throat

"So this is how it ends…" Nicole said holding the gun pointing towards Bones' chest

"So this is how it ends." She said standing where she was waiting for the pain in her heart to be flushed away and replaced with a new pain, but this pain would be from a bullet, and this pain would only last seconds…because after those few seconds, she would be dead…

Nicole nodded and held her finger to the trigger and slowly pulled it…

**an2: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**You know...these stories they come so much more fluently with reviews**

**HELP THE CAUSE PEOPLE**

**Click that green button down there, and I will put you out of your suffering**

**So in the end**

**Its up to you...**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: First of all : Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story, I appreciate it SOOOO much. And I appologize for the evil cliffhanger, I just couldn't help myself. But to all of you who were worried, chill K cause its all good. Lol, alright so yeah this is fluffy at the end, show down in the beginning. Wonderful combontation dont cha think??? Yeah Ok. Im dont talking so ENJOY!!!**

It Can't be that scary

"_So this is how it ends…" Nicole said holding the gun pointing towards Bones' chest_

"_So this is how it ends." She said standing where she was waiting for the pain in her heart to be flushed away and replaced with a new pain, but this pain would be from a bullet, and this pain would only last seconds…because after those few seconds, she would be dead…_

_Nicole nodded and held her finger to the trigger and slowly pulled it…_

Nicole froze as she heard a gun being cocked, other than her own. She felt the cold metal push up against her skull

Bones looked up to see Booth standing behind her cousin, with a loaded shotgun at her head

"Drop the gun" he ordered

Nicole laughed "I don't think I can do that, Agent Booth," Nicole said

"Why is that?" Booth asked

Nicole smiled "Because, for my job to be done I need my gun."

"You won't be finishing your job. Drop the gun."

Nicole smiled and turned the gun pointing right to his head "No" she said

Bones' eyes went wide and she moved slightly

Nicole turned and pointed the gun right towards her "Don't move!" she hissed

Booth saw his chance and slammed the butt of the gun into the side of Nicole's neck

Nicole staggered and her vision went black, but she shook it off and shot the gun, aiming for the two running and ducking behind the couch, the bullet was way off and flew through the window

Booth held Bones in his right arm, the gun still in this left. He recoiled his arm and fired the shotgun towards her

Nicole felt the bullet graze her arm, but it didn't bother her. She shot over and over towards the couch and one of the bullets flew over Booth's head

Booth ducked down further and shot at Nicole's leg

The bullet flew through her leg, blood spraying the floor and wall instantly. Nicole fell to the floor clenching the wound, screaming in pain.

Booth touched Bones shoulder "Stay here." He whispered

Bones nodded and watched Booth jumped up and pull his handcuffs out

He walked to Nicole and turned her on her stomach "Nicole Keanu you are under arrest for the murder of Tony Bandores and Layla Seal, and the attempted murder of myself and Dr. Temperance Brennan. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you." Booth said his usual mantra as his back up flooded Bones' room. One of the FBI agents hauled Nicole away, while Booth walked back to Bones. He pulled her up and wrapped her in his arms, glad that she was safe.

Bones was surprised at first, but then buried her face into his chest. The comfort he could give by just hugging her was amazing and scary to her all the same. But she has had a gun to her head for the past half an hour. Finding comfort in a man can't be that scary…

Booth pulled back "Come on, we should go." He said

Bones nodded "Ok. But we have to go back to the Jeffersonian."

"Why?" Booth said

"To get my things that I left there, and you probably made a big scene and rushed out in the first place…" Bones said smiling

Booth sighed "Ok, To the Squint Headquarters." He said ushering her out of her apartment.

On the way to their car they passed FBI agents calming down the others in the apartments. They asked hundreds of questions, but the FBI refused to answer them. Booth kept his hand on the small of Bones' back as he guided her to his car, looking over his shoulder, half expecting Nicole to come back and shoot them both in the back. Bones climbed into her usual seat and buckled her seat belt. Booth climbed into the driver's seat and shut the door. They both sighed together as all of the commotion was shut out. Booth started the car but before he started moving, Bones spoke out

"Booth?" she asked

"Hmm?" he said looking behind him to make sure no one was in his way

Bones leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheek, he froze and starred straight forward, but then turned to meet her gaze "What was that for?" he asked

"For saving me," Bones said obviously still shaken by what had happened

Booth smiled and wiped a stray tear falling from her eye "It's no problem. No problem at all." He said as he smiled and pulled the car out and heading down the road towards the Jeffersonian.

**AN2: Told you it was Fluffy!  
Like I said last time**

**These chapters come so much more fluently with Reviews**

**So that little green button down there**

**that says Review this Story/Chapter**

**click it!  
click it!**

**CLICK IT!!!!!!**

**Then Type**

**Then Send**

**Then I write**

**and Post**

**and everyone is happy!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I just want to thank all of the supporters of this story, im so happy to oblige to your Bones needs**

**hehe**

**so yeah this is total B/B fluff**

**but hey**

**who doesnt love the B/B fluff**

**so E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**(THAT SPELLS ENJOY!)**

Something to remember me by

Bones sighed as the doctor that Booth called examined her wrist. "Mild and minor fractures to your wrist…slightly sprained," the doctor concluded

Booth chuckled to himself as Bones rolled her eyes

"I could have told you that…"Bones said to herself

The doctor pulled out a black and blue brace, and slipped it on Bones' injured wrist. She tightened it so that it wouldn't fall off, but not so much as to cut the circulation off. "Keep this on for 3 weeks," the doctor said and handed a slip to Bones "This is a prescription for pain killers; take them if your wrist starts hurting. If you have any more problems call me."

Bones nodded "Ok." She said

"Thanks doctor." Booth said ushering the doctor out of his partners' office

Bones sighed and looked down at her wrist

"What's wrong?" Booth asked

Bones looked up to him and sighed again "I'm just thinking about today…" she said half-heartedly

Booth sat in the chair across from her desk, and reached out resting his hand on hers "Bones its ok. Nicole is gone and she isn't going to hurt you…" he said

Bones smiled "It's not that." She said

"Then what is bothering you?" Booth asked

"You realize you could have died today right?" Bones said

Booth nodded "Yes. But I didn't"

Bones nodded "I know, and I'm just thinking that if you did die…"

"Bones don't think like that," Booth said

Bones shook her head "I can't just stop what I'm thinking. But as I was saying, I was thinking, that if you did die, I'm scared I don't have enough to remember you by."

Booth chuckled "Sure you do. You have all the memories of us together, solving all of our cases, taking on serial killers, getting blown up…"

Bones laughed "Yes but memories won't always be enough. If you did die, my memories would slip sooner or later, it's only natural with age."

Booth hummed to himself and took her hand and pulled her up

Bones looked at him confused "What are you doing?"

Booth pulled her out of her office "I'm going to create a trigger."

"Trigger?" Bones asked

"Yes a trigger for your memories of me, so whenever you see what I'm going to show you, your mind will automatically jump to me, and all of our memories together," Booth said pulling her out of the Jeffersonian

Bones followed still confused "Where are we going?" she asked

"Just out here." Booth said pulling her out onto the large lawn outside the Jeffersonian

Bones stopped when he stopped pulling and looked around at the large lawn surrounding them "What now?" she asked

"Lay down." Booth said sitting on the ground

Bones looked at him confused and sat down beside him

"Now close your eyes," Booth said, and when she obeyed and lightly pushed her shoulders down to the ground "Now open your eyes." He said and moved so that she could see the mass of shining stars above her.

Bones' eyes grew wide "Oh my…wow" she said looking and identifying all of the constellations to herself

Booth smiled and laid down next to her, his shoulder pushing against hers

Bones turned her head to look at him "Why did you do this?" she asked

Booth shrugged and returned her gaze "I know how much you like the stars, so now every time you see them, you can think of me."

Bones smiled "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said glancing back to the stars above her, but her gaze was torn from the stars as she felt Booth's finger touch her chin and move her head to look at him. She gasped slightly as she realized how close together they were. Booth smiled as he heard her breath hitch and caressed his finger over her cheek, and back down to her chin. He brought his arm closer to his body, pulling his Bones closer to him as he went. Bones tried to regain her breath as he pulled her closer, but couldn't, her ragged breaths seemed to echo in her ears as she got closer and closer to her partner, that partner that she now knew, she loved. The world seemed to disappear as his lips pushed against hers. She felt the electricity pulsing through her body. Their eyes closed in unison, as they both opened their mouths to the kiss. Booth ran his hand over Bones' cheek and down her neck, pulling her deeper towards him. Bones rested her hands on his ribs, while Booth had his hands cupped around her neck. The two kissed passionately for what seemed like hours, but once they pulled back, they both thought it ended two quickly.

Booth smiled "You didn't punch me!" he said

Bones laughed "Do you want me to punch you?"

"No…that's ok" Booth said

Bones smiled and kept her forehead resting against his as he asked another question

"When did it change?" he asked

Bones sighed and thought "When did what change?"

"When did it change that you wouldn't punch me if I kissed you?" Booth said with a laugh

"Well I can't answer that honestly, because you never kissed me on your own before. The last time you had no choice," Bones said matter-of-factly

Booth smiled and laughed "Would you have punched me before if I tried to kiss you?"

"Yeah probably," Bones said with a laugh

"So when did it change?" He asked again

Bones wanted to answer honestly, and tell him about what her cousin was ranting about before he showed up "I don't know exactly," she lied

Booth smiled "You are a very bad liar," he said

"I know," Bones said not wanting to meet his gaze, for sure that he would tear it out of her

"Come on Bones, you can tell me," Booth said taking her uninjured hand in his

"I'm scared," Bones admitted

Booth smiled and leaned his head up to kiss her forehead "You don't have to be scared. Just tell me."

Bones sighed "Nicole, kind of brought it to light."

"Nicole?" He asked surprised

Bones nodded "Before she held a gun to my head, she wanted to play this 'game' she called it, and kind of brought it out of me."

Booth nodded, he got the gist of it, but he knew that she was uncomfortable to give him the in-depth details right then and there. "You can tell me the rest when you are ready." He said leaning up to kiss her forehead again

Bones smiled "Thanks" she said. She loved how understanding he was.

Booth smiled "Shall we go?" he asked

"We shall," Bones said as she watched him get up. Booth leaned over and pulled her up by her forearms, instead of her wrists. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she set her arm on his back, as they strode slowly back to the Jeffersonian.

**AN2: Give a chickita some slack peeps, review the story/chapter**

**xD  
Im excited for the end of the Bones season**

**I know whats gonna happen**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I know this is so short! But dont worry it will get longer in the next chapter. I only have like 2 more chapters left, so woo. This will be my first completed story. Then I have to work on the other three that are in LIMBO (hehe Bones doesnt like that word) I am kind of dawning on a songfic, but what I really want to do is a video, and put it on youtube, cause im bad a song fics, but the song is You Are So Beautiful by Escape the Fate, I think that is so them. The whole You have the chemicals that makes me fall in love jumps to the whol endorphens thing. So yeah, Im done babbeling, this is a quick chapter, but dont worry, the next and longer one is on the way!!!!!**

Thus Taketh Away

Bones and Booth walked slowly into the Jeffersonian, and Bones looked up to see a man walking towards her

"Temperance!" he called out

"Jason?" Bones asked

"Who is this?" Booth asked

Bones ignored the question "What are you doing here?" she asked

Jason sighed "Don't tell me you forgot."

"I guess I did…because I have no clue what you are talking about," Bones said

"Who is this?" Booth asked again

Jason held out his hand "Jason White and you are?"

Booth shook his hand "Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Bones smiled, she knew how much Booth loved to brag about his rank in the FBI to new people

Jason smiled and recoiled his hand "Nice to meet you." He said "So Tempe are you ready?"

"For what?" Booth asked

"Our date," Jason said

Bones nodded "That's right. Uh Jason could I talk to you real quick?" she said taking Jason's arm and leading him away from Booth.

Booth sighed and watched as the two started conversing. 'I knew it was too good to be true.' He said to himself. He kicked the tiles under his feet and turned away from them, he walked out of the Jeffersonian and nodded towards the guard before walking to his car, getting inside and pulling out, heading for the J. Edgar Hoover FBI building.

**an2: told you it was short**

**Boo me!**


	15. Chapter 15

Thus given back

Booth ran his hands through his hair as he read through the paperwork. He looked at the clock on his desk and sighed as the red numbers flashed 11:45.

One of the interns for the FBI knocked on his door "I'm going to head out Agent Booth." She said

Booth nodded "Alright, have a good night," he said

"You too." The woman said turning and heading out into the darkened hallway

Booth sighed as he heard the sound of heels again "I thought you were going home." He said

"Well, I have this problem going back to my house once I was being held hostage there a couple hours again," Bones said leaning on his doorway

Booth looked up "How was your date?" he asked slightly annoyed

"I didn't go," Bones said

Booth looked up shocked "Why?"

"Because I wanted to stay with you, but once I got Jason to stop begging to give him a chance, you were gone," Bones said taking a seat in the seat in front of his desk

Booth laughed "Begged?" he asked

Bones nodded "I had to have Angela distract him so I could run away."

The both smiled and laughed "So where were you since then?" Booth asked

"Went for a walk. I walked down to the World War 2 memorial and sat on the seats near the under the Atlantic Entrance," Bones said "I love it there. It's so peaceful, and the stars were so bright that they shined in the fountain. Then I decided to walk over here."

"You walked?" Booth asked

"Well Cabs aren't in my favor lately," Bones said

Booth laughed "Yeah."

"So how much paperwork have you sifted through?" Bones asked

Booth sighed and rested his head on his arms "Not enough. I still have stacks and stacks."

Bones smiled and stood up; she walked over to him and sat on his lap. She pulled out one of the papers with his signature already on it, and forged it on the lines below the other paper

Booth looked at her surprised "You are forging my signature!" he said

Bones nodded "It's getting the job done quicker isn't it?" she asked

Booth smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, he leaned upwards and kissed her temple "Thanks." He said

Bones smiled "For what?"

"Everything," he said resting his head on her shoulder

"Way to be specific Booth," she said with a smile as she sifted through the paperwork and forged his signature where it was needed

"It's too late to be specific," he said half asleep

"Do you want to go home? I can stay and finish this," Bones said

Booth shook his head "You have no way home, and I don't want you home alone. I want you to stay with me," he said still half asleep

"Well I accept your offer Agent Booth," Bones said putting the already signed papers in one pile "But on one condition…"

"And what is that?" Booth asked

"I drive," Bones said

"Your wrist is sprained," Booth said lifting his head off her shoulder and looking at her questioningly

"You're about to fall asleep," Bones counteracted

Booth huffed "If you wreck it." He said

"Yay!" Bones said and kissed his cheek "Thanks."

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Booth asked resting his forehead on her shoulder

"I have no power what so ever in telling what will happen in the future, nor to tell what you yourself would regret about," Bones said

Booth laughed "How much more paperwork?" he asked half asleep

"Couple more pages," she said as she signed off 3 more times and set them in the finished pile "Alright I'm done, keys please." She said holding out her hand

Booth whined "Don't hurt my wheels," he said handing over the keys

Bones laughed and held his hand as they walked into the darkened hall way of the FBI building. Booth smiled and turned the lights of his office off. They said their goodbyes to the guard walking through the FBI building, and took the elevator down to the parking garage. Bones smiled happily as she got into the driver's seat. Booth started breathing deeply "Oh stop acting like an infant."

"Baby, Bones, its stop acting like a baby," Booth said

Bones rolled her eyes and pulled out of the parking garage and sped down the road towards Booth's apartment

"Watch out! The Light is red! Oh my god!" Booth said

Bones laughed "Calm down! I'm a good driver."

Booth closed his eyes "Don't hurt my car, don't hurt my car, don't hurt my car," he said quietly

"You think I'm such a poor driver, and you are worried about your car?" Bones said

Booth just murmured and kept his eyes closed. Bones pulled the car to a stop, as they came on a red light. She leaned over and whispered in his ear "Ssssh, just trust me."

Booth looked up and smiled, "I trust you, but I'm still keeping my eyes closed."

Bones nodded "Fair enough," she said kissing his cheek before sitting back in her seat and speeding under the light as it turned green.

Booth closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, sighing.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Last chapter is full of fluff!!!!!!!**

**Just warning you**

**Its kinda sad though, since its the last chapter**

**I want to thank all of the fans of this story, im so appreciative of your support. Thank you all**

Comfort in each other

Bones pulled down the shirt of Booth's that she borrowed to sleep in for the night. She ran her hands through her hair and settled on the couch

Booth walked out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. He smiled "Can I ask a question?" he asked

Bones looked up "Sure"

"Am I allowed to saw 'wow' right now without getting punched in the mouth?"

Bones thought about it for a while "Sure go ahead."

Booth laughed "Wow." He said as he walked over to sit beside her

Bones laughed "Yeah thanks for letting me borrow your shirt."

Booth smiled "No problem at all," he said setting his hand on her bare thigh and leaning over to kiss her. Bones smiled deviously and pressed her lips to his, quickly opening her mouth and entwining her tongue with him.

When the two felt like their lungs were going to explode with lack of air, they reluctantly pulled back

"Wow" Booth repeated

Bones laughed and rested her head on his shoulder

"So you are fine with sleeping out here?" Booth asked

Bones laughed "Yes, it's not a big deal. My back isn't as bad as yours anyways."

Booth nodded "That's true," he said and stretched "It's late; we both should be getting to bed."

Bones nodded "Ok" she said as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as passionately as before.

Once they pulled away, Booth groaned "Are you sure you want to stay out here?" he asked

Bones laughed "Yes." She said

Booth sighed; he knew rushing her would be detrimental to their 'relationship' that they still had to talk about "Ok." He said "If you have any bad dreams, feel free to wake me up." He said

Bones smiled "No problem," she said as she leaned forward kissing him again before he got up off the couch

"Night Bones," he said

"Good Night," Bones said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

Booth returned the smile and walked into his bedroom, half glancing back at Bones

Bones smiled and got up and turned the light off. She walked over and laid down on the couch, she pulled the blanket up over her chest and stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take her over.

After an hour, Bones still didn't fall asleep; she could hear the slight snoring from Booth's room. Bones smiled and got an idea; she pulled the sheets back and set her feet on the cold wood floors. She stood up and walked timidly towards Booth's room. She opened the door, careful not to wake Booth up. She sneaked into his bedroom, and walked to the empty side of his bed. She pulled back the covers lightly, and sat down on the bed. Booth stirred and looked over "Are you ok?" he asked

Bones nodded "Yeah, I just can't sleep. Now go back to sleep." She said as she put the covers over her legs.

Booth nodded and laid on his back.

Bones edged over and laid her head on his chest. Her ear pressed against his bare skin, and she heard the subtle beating of his heart.

Booth looked up, and then smiled. He wrapped his arms around Bones and pulled her closer to him. He rested his other arm, on top of her arm that lay over his stomach.

Bones smiled and kissed his chest

"Night Bones," he repeated, kissing her hair

"Night Booth," Bones said, as his heartbeat still pulsing in her ear, acting as a lullaby, and sent her into a deep sleep

**AN2: WOOOOO **

**Fluffy ness**

**Gotta love it**

**Thanks again everyone for being so supportive everyone**


End file.
